


OMEGAS!!! (Looking for a Beta)

by YaoiHolica



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, koisuru boukun
Genre: Alpha Morinaga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Sex, Community: yaoi_challenge, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Souichi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape Equals Love Trope, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHolica/pseuds/YaoiHolica
Summary: Souichi is a omega pretending to be a beta for two very important reasons. One, he hates homos. Two, no alpha was ever ever ever ever EVER going to fuck him. At least that's what he thought until he finds himself pregnant after his alpha assistant, Morinaga, assaults him after a night of drinking. Now the two must figure out this complicated relationship while Souichi try to hide his pregnancy and figure out how he's going to explain a child.





	1. #MakeKoisuruBoukunAnAnime

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is going to be fairly the same as the manga and OVA in terms of their first time and SPOILERS when Morinaga disappears. Everything after is going to be slightly different.

Hello there! Before the story begins, I have a little something to say. Koisuru Boukun is the greatest yaoi manga of all time! And there needs to be a full-fledged anime made. The OVA is wonderful but isn’t enough. I have no doubt it's going to happen, and I want to get more people involved. Show as much love for this manga as possible, buy it, write fanfiction about it, create fan art about it, share it with your friends, post about it on social media, spread the hashtag #MakeKoisuruBoukunAnAnime. Do anything you can think of to help build hype for this awesome manga.

P.S. I’m looking for a beta and if any of you are up for the task I’d love some help.


	2. Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souichi didn't present the way he was hoping.

“FUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Souichi groaned as waves of agonizing heat flowed through his body. “It’s so hot.” There is no way Souichi was heat. 

Male omegas were rare. 

They’re were only 1 in 100 births per year. 

How could he be the one?!

NO!

There was no way he was an- uhhhhhh- omega. He had read that alphas also experienced intense heat during their ruts. That had to be it! He was just going through a rut. True, ruts almost always happened six months after an alpha popped their knot, but Souichi must have been the exception. Yeah, that had to be it. Someone like him couldn’t be an omega. Yes, he just going to lift up the covers and see a newly formed knot on his penis and everything would be ok.

Lifting the blanket off his aching body the fourteen year old was horrified to find that not only was there no knot but his pajama bottoms were sopping wet with slick.

Souichi began rolling around in his bed screaming, “FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

No wait he had to be quite. He could wake his family. Oh fuck, his family! They can never know what he was. He knew what it would be like if they found out. “Oh, Souichi we’re so happy for you.” “Souichi you are so pretty.” “You’re as pretty as girl.” “Souichi! we have a wonderful alpha we want you to meet.” 

Souichi would sooner die then wind up with an alpha or be treated like an omega. He had only seen a handful of male omegas in his life and all of them had been unbelievably feminine. Practically looking like girls who cling to alphas like leach’s. 

NO!!!

That wasn’t him. That will NEVER be him!

Souichi leaped out of bed and went over to his closet. Throwing on every piece of clothing he had to hide the smell as best he could and snuck out of his house under the cover of night. The pharmacy was about 10 minute walk from his house but it felt like an hour. Every few seconds Souichi kept looking around to make sure he wasn’t being followed by some homo alpha looking to get his rock off.

He finally made it and he couldn’t have arrived at a better time. He felt his body trying to give into this horrible heat and bend over for the nearest-

OH GOD!!! 

He needed the suppressants.

NOW!!!

Rushing through the aisles trying his best not to draw attention to himself as the clerk at the counter. Eyes glued to the manga he was reading at the counter to even notice him. Small miracle he guessed. When he finally reached the suppressants he grabbed the first one he saw and began frantically reading.

For males and female omegas only. Cause of course their the same. Take one pill per day, preferably at the same time. So far it was what he expected to find on the list however their was one thing that stood out to him about these. 

Stops the effects of heats but will not prevent pregnancy. For suppressants that both stop pregnancy and heats consult with your physician.

It was a little annoying that he had o still deal with ability to get pregnant but-

Wait this will do just nicely for him. He was never going to have sex with an alpha so there was no need to worry about getting pregnant. 

With the suppressants in his hand Souichi also picked up the strongest neutral soaps and shampoo he could find to mask his smell.

Checking Souich felt a relief wash over his body. From that moment one Souichi Tatsumi was a beta and no one would ever know otherwise.


	3. How Does Love Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s going to be pretty much the same as the first part of the ova except being set in the omega verse and about half of the next chapter after that everything's going to be different for obvious reasons. Also still looking for a beta.

“Do you think even love has an expiration date?” Morinaga pondered to himself. Sitting on the bed with his beloved Senpai in front of him.

“My heart hurts…” He said.

“Huh?” Souichi responds, “What’s was that? What did you say?”

“I said it’s painful to be next to you, Senpai.” Morinaga chocks.

“What?”

“I love you, Senpai.” 

5 Years Later

“My name is Morinaga Tetsuhiro. I’m currently a senior working towards my bachelor’s in agriculture. And Senpai is a second-year graduate student working towards his master’s in agriculture. I spotted Senpai straight after entering college. His reserved and scholarly atmosphere… His handsome face and slim body, and especially… that waist! At first I thought it was odd. I’m normally only attracted to omegas, but for some reason him being a beta doesn’t bother me. However there are a few thing that bother me. He wasn’t “reserved”… just plain unfriendly! No “scholarly”, but a man with a flawed personality, and it didn’t take me long to find that out. Violent and self-centered, and on top of that, insufferably obsessed with his little brother. He’s the kind of man who’ll go his own way to the bitter end. And for some reason, I fell in love with that walking personality disorder, Tatsumi Souichi…”

Souichi burst into the lab yelling, “MORINAGA!!!”

Morinaga stood holding a beaker and forced a reluctant smile on his face at the sight of his Senpai in raged, “Senpai, what’s wrong? You look upset…”

“Is the news really true?!” He huffed, “you must know about it!”

“News?” 

“You know, the news from overseas!”

“Oh!” it clicked for Morinaga, “Are you talking about America…?”

“Yes, that! Recognizing marriage between two alphas, have they lost their minds?!” Souichi was trembling with anger, “as soon as Tomoe moves to America, this happens...” Souichi grabs Morinaga by the shirt collar nearly ripping it in the process, “What’s this? Are homos joining forces around the glob just to harass me? It’s bad enough male alpha’s can marry male omegas, but now alphas can marry other alphas.”

“N-No…” A terrified Morinaga pleaded, “Um, your paranoid delusions are getting the better of you…” 

Senpai has no qualms about declaring his undying hatred for homos.

“All homos should take collective responsibility!” Souichi said as he punched Morinaga so hard he was sent flying.

“What?” Morinaga said as he fell to the floor.

“What the hell are they gonna do if Tomoe says he’s going to marry Kurokaway?!” Souichi tried frantically to ketch his breath as his anger flowed through him.

Moringa collected himself off the floor, his nose bleeding and large bruise on his left cheek, “Ow…” Sighing in disappointment thing to himself, “I don’t think any miracle could ever make this beta fall in love with me. I keep telling myself it’s nothing but heartache and I should just give up already, but somehow it’s carried on… this futile, agonizingly hopeless unrequited crush of mine… is now about to enter it’s fifth year.” 

The rest of he day carried on like any other. Souichi being his typical tyrannical self and Morinaga taking every tirade and every other form of abuse until the end of the day when he could escape to his favorite gay bar Adamsite. There he sat drinking and poor out his sorrows to his friend Hiroto. 

“Seriously, no frickin’ way!” said Hiroto, “I think a five-year one-sided crush would have gone bad already. And on top of that, Angel, you’re so busy worshipping at that guy’s altar that you barely come out to play anymore. Besides the guys a beta, you said yourself you prefer omegas.”

“Er, no, I don’t worship him or anything…” said Morinaga, “I know he’s a beta but I just can’t describe it. There’s something about him draws me to him.”

“I mean, sure, everyone calls you “Angel”, but at this rate you’ll end up a real angel, and then what?”

“Uh, not gonna happen.” Morinaga insisted, “Don’ worry.” He said that but, slouching over the bar he felt the hopelessness of his love set in. “I really thought that after all this time I was used to handling him, but lately he’s always so bad-tempered I’m having kind of a hard time.”

“Oh yeah, his beloved little brother went away to study overseas, right?” 

“More like he got scouted by a venture company. Senpai’s little brother, Tatsumi Tomoe, is very smart but something of an airhead, the type that needs to be taken care of. And of all things, he ran off to America hand-in-hand with his boyfriend this spring. Ever since then, Senpai’s hatred and prejudice against gays has only intensified, and you wouldn’t believe how critical he is of me, too”

“Poor you.” Hiroto sighed when a sudden solution to his friends problem popped in his head, “hey, there’s something I want to give you. A sympathy gift.”

Taking his friend to the back the bar he. He opened is locker and began digging in it.

“Huh?” Morinaga asked, “What’s up it’s not my birthday today or anything…”

“That’s not why I’m giving you this.” Hiroto laughed, “This is just my little way of rooting for you.” Hiroto pulled out a wine bottle, “Tada! This is it.”

“What, wine?”

“It’s a wine bottle, but it’s got something else inside.” Handing the bottle to a confused Morinaga he leaned over and whispered, “A little drug that will make even the most sexually frigid drinker horny”

Morinaga was horrified and frantically tried pushing the bottle back to his friend, “NO! NO WAY! NO THANKS! DON’T NEED IT!”

Hiroto hugged the resistant man pushing the bottle against his cheek, “Why not? I even pulled some strings to get this just for you because I felt so bad for you, Angel.”

Morinaga frantically shook his head, “Are you joking?! If I forcibly drug him with this, God only knows what he’ll do to me! Nobody’s saying you have to force it on him.”

“What do you mean?” Hiroto said, “Well, he says he hates homos so much, but even after finding out that you’re gay… he still depends on you, right?”

“Oh…” Morinaga began to question his thinking. It was true Souichi hated gays but he clung to him often.

Hiroto could see his friend was considering it so he decided to give him a gentle nudge… Over the edge, “Seems to me he just can’t be honest with himself.”

Morinaga rolled his eyes, “No, I’m quite positively certain… that’s not the case.” One thing was clear, Morinaga was done with this conversation attempting to storm out the door Hiroto through himself on Morinaga, “Come on, this is exactly the kind of chance a stagnant five-year crush needs!”

Trying to force himself out the door he replied, “I’m telling you I don’t need it, Hiroto!”

“Geez, just be thankful for other people’s good will!”

After a lot of yelling and trying to push Hiroto off Morinaga finally gave in, “Alright, I’ll take!”

A devious smile grew on Hiroto’s face as he let go oh him and made his way over to his locker, “Excellent choice! Hang on I’ll get you a bag.”

Morinaga took a reluctant breath realizing that he had no choice but to except the gift.

 

With the bag tucked tightly in his arm, Morinaga made his way home. Wondering what on earth he was thinking excepting the bottle, “Uh, I ended up taking it after all. But I’d never actually use it!” Sense of relief washed over him as he saw a trash can up ahead, “What a bothersome temptation…” Holding it above the trash can he was surprised that he was hesitant to through the bottle away, “What am I thinking? Who knows where this drug even came from? What if it’s harmful to the body?”

Thinking back to what Hiroto said, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I tried it myself.”

“Wait, really?” Morinaga asked, “What did it feel like?”

Hiroto grew red with a seductive smile at the memory, “Oh, n, I couldn’t… Don’t make me say it…”

 

Morinaga knew he should through the bag away. He had to through the bag away. 

Yet…

Tucking the bag back under his arm he made his way back home rationalizing, “Well, I suppose there’s no need to throw it away, either. But it’s not totally not like I’m going to use it or anything. I’m just going to store it way in the back of this cupboard.”

He made god on his words. The first thing he did when he arrived home was stash it away deep in the back of his cupboard. As he was fixing to shut it the door a sudden thought popped into his head. What if he gave Senpai just a litt-

“WHAT?!” He shouted jumping back, “I-I said I’m just storing it away!”

 

Meaning while in America Tomoe was ruddily awakened by his frantic older brother.

“Hello?” Tomoe’s ears where soon assaulted by his brothers frantic yelling, “Huh? Nii-san, what’s wrong?”

“What took you so long?!” Souichi shouted, “What were you doing?!”

Oh, great to listen to his older brothers rants, “Geez, what are you talking about? It’s still five in the morning over here!”

Kurokawa soon entered the conversation as he walked up to Tomoe, “What’s wrong? Who is it?”

Souichi was practically shaking with rage, ordering them, “Listen, you better not be getting any funny ideas after hearing “that” news. You know what’s going on in America. What, you really haven’t heard?”

Tomoe looked to Kurokawa, “Has there been some big news in the U.S. lately?”

“Oh,” Kurokawa said, “I guess you mean that… They legalized marriage between two alphas.”

Tomoe’s heart began racing, “Huh? Th-that happened? I had no idea.”

Kurokawa blushed, “Well, work’s been keeping you pretty busy for a while now. But I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a long time, and the timing’s perfect now.”

The phone fell from Tomoe’s hand as he looked to his lover while his brother kept trying to get his attention.

“So…” Kurokawa nervously asked, “Would you consider marring me?”

Tomoe grabbed Kurokawa and pulled him into a hug as they kissed passionately.

Souichi flew into a rage as he yelled on the other end, “HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

The next day, at school, a dreed filled Souichi marched into the lab and look his assistant straight in the eyes.

“Morinaga,” he grounded as he stomped around, “I want to wipe out America that Kurokawa man.”

“What should I do?” Morinaga frantically asked himself.

“I will annihilate gays and nations that mass-produce gays.”

Morinaga had to hold Souichi back as he cursed, “That bastard Kurokawa! Just because I can’t easily follow him to America, he thinks he can do as he pleases!”

“Yes,” Morinaga said in a futile attempt to calm the main down, “you’re absolutely right! Let’s have a drink tonight, okay?!”

“Fine then! I’m going to become the president of the United States!” Souichi stomped off dragging Morinaga along with him as he had tried to hold him back, “First I’ll need a green card, right?!”

“I’ll drink with you, keep you company the whole night, okay? Just calm down.”

It was at that point Morinaga wondered how love worked.


End file.
